By the Way
by brndjms
Summary: slight AU-Jacob and Janet are alive. set in future-kids involved. eventually itll shift back to J/S. and yes the summary sucks-sorry   rating is for lanuage, still sci-fiy, sort of the J/S problem on a larger scale-hard to explain
1. Chapter 1

**By the way…**

_By; Brendon James_

Chapter one

Jack O'Neill had argued fiercely with President Cassidy, trying to get out of being reassigned back to Colorado. It was not that he did not respect the new female president; he simply did not want to return to Colorado. Ever since he and Sara had "remarried" he dreaded seeing Sam again. He always figured she had more in mind than a one night stand, but Jack had left before finding out.

So there he sat, in his new office in the interior of the SGC. Not much had changed over the years considering the original members of SG-1 were still SG-1. That simply meant that no new SG-1 had been formed, SG-1 still occasionally went off world though. Sam had been promoted somewhere along the line and was currently in charge of the SGC. Daniel had stuck around, going where needed. Teal'c and Ishta had gotten married; they lived off world with the free Jaffa. Vala chased Daniel where ever he went, not allowing for rejection. Cam had stayed at the SGC and currently headed SG-2.

And what had Jack done? He was still the director of home world security, but his position had been moved to the SGC because of the threat from the Russians. Jack figured the only important thing he'd done with the last fifteen years of his life was marrying Sara and adopting their four kids.

A knock came at the door, Jacob popped his head in. "I heard you were back, all I wanted to say was stay away from Sam and the kids." Jacob left as fast as he came in.

_Kids, _the thought hit him, _aw fuck._

Sam sat doing paperwork at her desk, one file grabbed her attention, _Jack O'Neill, great. _"Come in," she answered the rapping on her door.

Jack stormed in, already well into a rant. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"My dad came to talk to you?"

"Yeah, and he mentioned kids."

"Umhm, they'll be fifteen in a couple weeks."

"They?" 

"Twins, Jake and Katie."

"Are they mine?"

"Yes, but don't expect a warm welcome, they're pretty fond of their step father."

"Can I meet them?"

"Stop by for dinner tonight."

Nothing was ever boring at the SGC, as it happened SG-2 was negotiating off world and had run into some trouble. Jack waited until after SG-2 had come through to leave. He'd called Sara to say he wouldn't be home for dinner as he pulled into Sam's driveway. He grabbed the six pack out of the back seat and walked up to the front door. _Knock, knock. _

The Wonder Cop answered the door, "oh it's you. Come on in."

Jack entered the house, taking in his settings. Sam stood in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Jack, it's nice of you to join us."

"Got held up at work, sorry. I'm surprised you didn't stay."

Sam shook her head, "I have a family. How does your wife feel about you working so much?"

Jack quickly changed the subject, "what's for dinner?"

Pete answered, "whatever's around I guess."

"Fine, we'll order pizza, and yes I'll pay."

Jack flipped open his cell phone to call for pizza. Joe, the owner of Alma Pizza, answered the phone.

"Jack what can I get you?" 

"A pepperoni pizza with barbeque sauce please."

"Sure thing."

He hung up and Pete turned to him. "Why would you order such a weird pizza?"

"Because it's Sam's favorite you dipshit."

Sam reached over and punched Jack hard in the arm. "You watch your tong around my children."

"Fine, but they're teenagers so I guarantee they won't be learning any new words. Speaking of which… where are they?"

"Jake has football, Katie has volleyball. They'll be home before dinner."

Suddenly there was a clamoring on the front porch and the sound of the front door opening. Jake and Katie appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey kids, how was practice?"

"Fine," they replied in unison.

"Where's dinner?"

"I ordered pizza," Jack answered.

"Mom," Katie questioned, "who is he?"

"I guess that's something we need to talk about. How about everyone sits at the table."

Once everyone was seated at the table, Sam began talking. "You two know what the terms paternal and biological father mean, right?"

Jack interrupted, "Sam seriously? Of course they know what those terms mean; they don't look like stupid kids."

"You know what Jack; go ahead, what does 'paternal father' mean to you?"

"Well, when I was a kid it was the term I used for the dickhead that beat my mother. At this moment I wish I hadn't of gotten married. Then I would be dad, not the paternal father, and our kids wouldn't call your wonder cop daddy."

"Are you done?"

Jack's silent yes was all she needed. "Good, and just so you know they have never called Pete dad."

Jake interrupted, "so you're saying that he's our father?"

"Yeah, we were getting there."

Jack helped himself to a beer once the pizza arrived. It had been nonstop chat. **Where did you meet? How long have you known each other? **On and on the questions went. Eventually Jack put an end to it. "All right, here's the deal. I'm married, we adopted four kids, the oldest is a year younger than the two of you. I would like to be involved in your lives, if that's okay."

Jake and Katie were glad Jack had taken such an interest in them.

"You have to come to my volleyball game."

"And my football game."

Jack grinned, "of course I'll come watch you play."

The pizza was gone and Jack had spent at least an hour playing video games before he finally left. Once he arrived home, he shared with Sara his news of having two kids. She didn't seem upset, happier to have two more kids running around. _Oh boy, _Jack realized as he drifted off to sleep, _the kids aren't going to take this well._

Slight AU. Wish I owned or was involved with sci-fi anything or hell, even just acting-but the story's just imagination .

Always TBC-RR is welcomed.

Oh yeah… warning! There might be some language in this story ha-ha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Saturday, all the kids were home and sat in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. "Omelets up," every one scrambled into the kitchen. "All right, once you've gotten your breakfast go sit at the table, I'm calling a family meeting."

The kids sat at the table calmly, eating their breakfasts. Jack waited until Sara entered to begin talking. "Remember when I said I had to work late on Monday? Well I lied about having a meeting. I was visiting an old friend of mine, it turns out that we have a couple kids together."

"What," Meghan the oldest at fourteen screamed. "How old are they?"

"Jake and Katie are fifteen sweetheart."

"Dad, what school do they go to?"

"Fountain/Fort Carson, it's a good school."

"Can we meet them," Bryan at only eight piped in.

"Sure, I'll call over and see when a good time will be."

Meghan stood slamming her chair into the floor. She stomped out of the room at a steady pace.

"She's fine Jack, just let her be." Sara spoke in between sips.

Jack had called Sam's place, of course the wonder cop had to answer. Jack wasn't stupid though, he called Sam at the SGC. She said they'd be at Jack's place for dinner at seven, which meant Jack was cooking.

Sam, Jake, Katie, and Pete had arrived at seven as promised. Meghan was already hiding in her room; Alex, Bryan, and Zoe were gathered around their new brother and sister.

The kids were all in the yard playing a game of Frisbee while the adults sat on the porch getting acquainted. **So Sam, you're a general?**

"**Yes Sara, I'm a general."**

"**And Pete's a cop?"**

"**The one and only wonder cop," **Jack interjected.

"Come on kids, dinner's up."

One by one they filed into the house. Dinner was eaten as was dessert and through everything Meghan never left her room.

At an incredibly late hour, Jack received a call from Sam needing him to come in on an emergency. Jack got there in under half an hour. He walked into Sam's office in full uniform. Sam was sitting on the floor behind her desk sobbing.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Oh Jack," she leaned onto his shoulder. "Thank you for coming. When I got home today, Pete pulled me aside, he said he never meant for it to happen." Her sobs grew louder, "he's been having an affair and wants a divorce. I just needed someone to hold me."

"I'm here Sam, I'm always here."

Sam turned a little to put her head under Jack's chin, "I never stopped loving you Jack."

Jack's automatic clock was buzzing, and was only getting louder. Was he getting out of bed-not a shot in hell. Sam hugged his chest tightly, it seemed that she would never let go. They had not meant to wind up in bed together again, _**liar. **_Jack's subconscious screamed. _**Sara's not being faithful, so why should you be.**_

Sam had started waking at his side, mumbling about how she was tired.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning, Jack do you regret last night?"

"Of course not."

"But you're married."

"And you aren't?"

"Not any more. Is it wrong of me to want this to be more than a one night stand?"

"God Sam, don't worry so much. Sara and I haven't been together for years."

"So?"

"You should give the kids some time before we get to serious."

Sam squealed and rolled over on top of him, "I really, really do love you."

I realize that some people think the story's weird, but it is supposed to be original.

R&R is always welcome

Not as much language in this chp.

Once again I only own imagination


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jack pulled into the parking lot. After a lot of pushing and pulling, he'd gotten Meghan to agree to a day of shopping with Katie. _Since when do any teenagers that are in their right mind pass on shopping? _

"Girls," Jack spoke into the back of the car, "I'm picking you up at four."

They hopped out, and took off toward the entrance. Once they were in the mall, Meghan turned to Katie. "Look, I know your daddy's little angle but this is my territory. Try to keep up."

"God damn skank bitch."

"I heard that asshole."

Katie didn't think she was terribly underdressed in her miniskirt and tank top. After shopping with Meghan for an hour and seeing the things she bought, Katie figured she was dressed like a nun.

They sat in the food court, Meghan eating her salad and Katie eating two five layer burritos. "Dad said you and Jake could come for dinner tonight."

"Oh, we're going to a party Jake's friend Chris is throwing. If you want to come you're invited, but fair warning, there will be booze."

"Is that why we're shopping today? You need something new to wear?"

"Actually I was looking for a homecoming dress, but yes if I find something for tonight I'll buy it."

Meghan showed up at the party right on time. She was wearing daisy dukes with a tight tee shirt. Glancing around the room, she realized that there were no other freshmen there. _Good, maybe now I'll get an older guy to take me to homecoming._

Katie saw Meghan enter the party and begun making her way over. Trying hard not to comment on her sister's attire, Katie put on a fake smile. "Hi Meghan, Jake and I just got a call from our mom and she needs us on base. Try not to get into trouble."

Meghan nodded as Jake joined them. Finally, now there's no one to supervise me.

Jake and Katie arrived at the SGC as quickly as Daniel could get them there.

"Uncle Daniel, why haven't you been around much lately?"

"Well Katie, I've been in D.C."

"Okay, well you know we've missed you right?"

"I've missed you too."

"Why have we been called up to the SGC?"

"Jake, you know that sometimes we need you guys to test ancient technology."

"So what are we testing?"

Daniel sighed, "all I can say is that it is a very powerful weapon."

Jake and Katie quickly changed into their personalized BDUs and met Jack, Sam, Daniel, and SG-2 in the briefing room. "Hey kids," Jack spoke without looking up. None wanted to ask why, but it was weird that Jack and Sam sat so close everything given.

"Alright everyone," Sam initiated the beginning of the briefing. "Jake, Katie SG- 1 will be going off world to asses a new weapon found by SG-2. We need you two to come asses the weapon while we play diplomats."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jack's whisper was just barely audible.

"We'll move out 06:30, dismissed. Katie, Jake stay a minute."

Jack sat stationary in his seat. "Your mom and I need to talk to you."

Katie started rambling, "look the party tonight was no big deal. I promise I didn't have anything to drink, I didn't have sex either. And I'm sorry for leaving Meghan at the party but I told my friends to take care of her."

"You what?"

Sam giggled, "calm down Jack it's not important. You both know that Pete and I are getting divorced."

"Oh my God," Jake stammered, "is this why you and Pete are getting divorced? So that you and dad can get back together?"

Jack sighed, "Bryan's eight and Zoe's only six. If they weren't so little your mom and I would go get married. But they are little and because of that I can't divorce Sara, I'd never get to see them."

"What your dad's saying is that yes we're getting back together but he'll still be married to Sara."

"While were breaking news to the two of you I should add, your mom and I are going to buy a house of our own. I'll move some of my stuff in, and the best part is you won't have to change schools."

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

It was 05:00, Jack new it would have been a bad idea to go home last night. Sara hated it when he came home even though he had to leave first thing in the morning, so instead he cuddled up with Sam in what was now their quarters. The insomnia had bothered him for years, but now that he was older it was noticeably harder for him to pay attention after not sleeping.

Sam began rolling next to him in response to the alarms that were blaring. A few minutes later they were both dressed and running down the corridors. When they got to the control room; Jake, Katie, Daniel, and Cam were in front of the monitors. "What's going on?"

"Tokra are coming through, they're under attack."

Jack turned to look at the stargate and saw said Tokra refugees running through the gate. Sam's face went pale. "Is my dad through yet?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered, "he's in the infirmary with Janet."

_Jack's eyes got wide, aw shit, dad's here and he's gonna kill me._

"Hey mom, are we still departing at 06:30?"

"Yes we are, grab breakfast then gear up."

Ok I think now the story line is diffidently starting to develop

Language was minor

R&R is great


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

They exited the wormhole. Jake and Katie departed east, heading toward the ancient ruins. SG-1 went west toward the local village. Once SG-1 was out of earshot, Jake turned to Katie, "freakazoid," he yelled.

Jake took off, being chased by Katie. At a run, it didn't take long to reach the ruins. Katie surveyed the ruins, looking for the weapon they'd been sent to find. After nearly an hour, the weapon had been located. It was nearly the size of a bowling ball and according to Daniel it had the power to give the user control over people's minds.

"Mind control," Jake screamed, "this is so cool!"

**Jake, Katie, come in, over.**

"Dad, what is it?"

**We're under attack. Grab the device and meet us back at the stargate.**

"Over, come on Katie. We got to move."

After hauling ass three and a half miles back to the stargate, Jake and Katie found themselves in the middle of a firefight. Jake ducked as a staff blast went over his head. "Katie, get down," he yelled as he saw one of the locals move toward her.

Jack's head snapped around as he realized they were pinned down with no way to dial the gate. He was not the only one who realized this. Before anyone knew what was happening, Jake bolted up and ran to the gate. He'd made it all the way to the dhd before a staff blast hit him. This however did not prevent Jake from dialing the gate.

As soon as Jack saw the gate open, he ordered the IDC sent through. "Go, go, go," he yelled as he turned to cover his teammates. Jack was the last one to stumble through the stargate.

When he landed on the ramp, all he could hear was the voice of .

Jack awoke a few hours later. Janet had come and gone ialready to do his blood work. No one had stopped by as of yet to check on Jack. He wasn't sure why he expected anything different. Of course, he and Sam where together. Jack laid his head back into his pillow, suddenly the curtain in front of him opened.

Sam peeked in, "hey you. Feeling better?"

"I guess, how are the kids?"

"Jake's a couple cots down from you and Katie's fine."

"Good."

"You know Jack, normally I'd stay with you but Jake asked me to stay with him. So unless you two would like to have your first father son fight, I need to be with Jake tonight."

"Sure thing sweetheart, tell Jake I hope he feels better."

Jack had been kept in the infirmary for three days. Everyone else had already gone home since it turned out the staff blast just skimmed Jake instead of hitting him. Jack decided to stop off at Sara's before heading home. When he got there, all the kids were sitting on the porch.

"Hey guys," Jack walked up to his kids.

"Mom brought her boyfriend home."

"Oh really?"

Jack stormed inside, to the master bedroom, and through open the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh my God, Jack."

"Don't say anything Sara, I knew you were having an affair and I've gotten back together with Sam, but even with all this I never thought you would bring your boyfriend into our kids' lives."

"Jack, if I'd of known you were having an affair I would have just ended our marriage. Now that I know you having an affair, you can pack your bags and I'll see you in court."

"Fine Sara, but you break this to the kids."

The man begun to speak, "not a word out of you Shanahan," Jack snapped. "While I have your attention, I don't want any of the kids to know. Sam doesn't need to know about this either, especially considering how long your affair has been going on for."

Jack stomped back out of the room. On his way out the door, he made sure to tell his kids he loved them.

Please r&r

TBC

i


End file.
